Una nochevieja de 1978
by Nea Poulain
Summary: James ha dicho doce veces que está aburrido y que extraña a la pelirroja; Sirius las ha contado en medio de aburrimiento. Entonces, se le ocurre algo, Si James extraña tanto a su adorada novia Lily Evans, ¿por qué no hacerle una visita?


**Primero que nada… ¡Feliz navidad! Este es mi regalo para todos. Sé que habla de año nuevo, pero es que… vale, me apetecía no hablar de navidad sino de año nuevo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo también! Espero que les guste :P**

**Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Jotacá excepto los personajes creados por mí y que uso de relleno.**

**Una ****Nochevieja ****de ****1978****…**

—Estoy aburrido.

Era la doceava vez que lo decía. Sirius las había contado todas por puro aburrimiento. James y él estaban acostados en el tapete que estaba justo a los pies del sofá mirando al techo simplemente porque ya no habían encontrado nada más que hacer. Y a verdad es que para Sirius una Nochevieja sin nada que hacer no era Nochevieja. Lo siguiente que James diría era que extrañaba a Lily; después de haber oído casi una docena de veces que James extrañaba a la pelirroja, Sirius había jurado que nunca jamás se enamoraría porque corría peligro de acabar tan idiota como su mejor amigo y su hermano adoptivo. Y la verdad era que Sirius no extrañaba para nada a Lily; eso de no tener que pasar cada segundo siendo regañado por ella era de lo mejor. No tenía que soportar el pésimo humor de la pelirroja, no tenía que oír sus gritos, no tenía que ver a James idiotizado mirándole… aunque la verdad era que James ya estaba bastante idiotizado sin necesidad de mirarle.

—Y extraño a Lily.

Sirius ya no se extrañó que lo dijera. Cada vez que empezaba con su letanía de "Estoy aburrido y no sé qué diablos hacer" lo que seguía era decir que extrañaba a su novia. Y la verdad era que él empezaba a hartarse de que James sólo conociera esas palabras. Usualmente su mejor amigo era mucho más divertido y se podían hacer miles de cosas. Pero no, lo único que se le ocurría el 31 de diciembre de 1978 era que estaba terriblemente aburrido y que quería ver a la pelirroja urgentemente.

—Si tanto la extrañas, Cornamenta —empezó Sirius, con voz monótona, mirando al techo del salón del piso que compartían con Remus—, ve a verla.

—¡Tienes razón, Canuto! —exclamó James poniéndose en pie casi de un salto y corriendo hacía su habitación—. Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que empezamos a buscarle formar al techo —gritó desde dentro y Sirius se arrepintió de haber sugerido que fuera a ver a la pelirroja; ahora probablemente lo dejaría colgado en plena Nochevieja y él tenía que buscar entretenimiento solo—. ¿Me acompañarías? —pidió James. Genial, ahora no lo estaba dejando colgado, pero le estaba sugiriendo que fueran a ver a la pelirroja, y Sirius tenía más ganas de ir al infierno que ver a la novia de James y tener que aguantar su pésima carácter.

—Eh…

—¡Genial! —exclamó James tomando el «eh» de su amigo como una respuesta afirmativa. Sirius finalmente se encogió de hombros, tal vez Lily tuviera alguna prima pelirroja guapa y él tendría la magnífica oportunidad de pasar el año nuevo acompañado… Dejo sus fantasías, probablemente si seducía a una prima guapa de Lily (considerando que tuviera una, esa sí), probablemente la pelirroja lo castraría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Resopló, aún era incapaz de entender como su mejor amigo podía soportar a semejante esperpento llamado Lily Evans.

James salió del cuarto. Se había cambiado de ropa (al menos se había cambiado los pantalones rotos que llevaba) y se había intentado peinar el cabello, la verdad ea que había fracasado estrepitosamente y su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Sirius juró que nunca se enamoraría después de ver a su amigo; no quería acabar como él. James se le quedó viendo.

—¿Todavía no estás listo? —preguntó.

—James, claro que estoy listo —dijo Sirius. Llevaba una chamarra de piel, una camiseta con un fénix estampado y unos pantalones que se habían roto hasta las rodillas; y a él le daba la impresión de ser el chico más seductor de todo el planeta. Su cabello estaba largo y despeinado (Sirius siempre había creído que ese cabello volvía locas a las chicas) y su aspecto era en general era desaliñado—. Cornamenta: yo siempre estoy listo.

James le lanzó otra mirada insegura, pero se encogió de hombros, tomó un abrigo y salió. Sirius le siguió mientras tomaba otro abrigo. James opinaba que deberían aparecerse, pero no tenía ni idea de donde era el lugar (sólo tenía una dirección y como todo estaba lleno de muggles aquella noche aparecerse podría ser peligroso). Después, cuando aceptó que aparecerse era imposible, sugirió que fueran en escobas.

—¿Y cómo piensas que aterrizaremos, Cornamenta? ¿En su techo? No, no y no —zanjó Sirius—. Iremos en la moto —sugirió y por un momento le brillaron los ojos; cada que hablaba de la moto le brillaban los ojos, como si se hubiera casado con ese cacharro—. ¿Sabes, James?, las motos usualmente no vuelan. Si llegamos montados en ellas, como gente normal… no sospecharán nada.

Y James tuvo que aceptar que fueran en la moto.

Hacía un frío que calaba. Sirius, obviamente, llevaba guantes. Pero a James se le habían olvidado y antes de que lograran avanzar siquiera un kilómetro sus manos corrían peligro de congelamiento. Titiritaba y sus dientes castañeaban, pero Sirius no se daba cuenta de nada de eso. Cuando se subía a la moto se olvidaba de todo lo demás, así llevaba una preciosidad con pechos grandes y cabello rubio detrás. James tuvo que gritarle.

—¡Canuto! ¡Tienes que parar en un centro comercial! ¡Necesito unos guantes! —gritó James para hacerse oír.

—Vaya idea, Cornamenta. ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes de salir? —preguntó Sirius, no muy complacido de tener que parar. Cualquier cosa que lo interrumpiera mientras él conducía esa moto merecía la pena de muerte, claro que a James era capaz de indultarlo—. ¡Convócalos!

—Genial idea, Canuto. ¿No te parece que un muggle vería muy raro que unos guantes salieran volando por arte de magia? —comentó James con sorna—. Entonces esos tipos de túnicas negras, sombreros y maletines del Ministerio se enterarían y nos pillaríamos una multa por ser descubiertos por los muggles y otra por usar una moto voladora.

Sirius no tuvo otra más que darle la razón a James y descendió justo en un centro comercial o lo que parecía ser uno. En el mundo muggle el experto era James y no él. James bajó corriendo de la moto y le echo un vistazo a sus manos, que para entonces estaban completamente azules. Con un poco de magia estarían bien, pero no podía sacar la varita enfrente de tantos muggles y hacer magia como si nada. Corrió hasta una tienda donde vendían guantes de todo tipo y cogió unos.

Sirius lo siguió, mirando todo atentamente.

—Quiero estos —dijo James a la amable vendedora que estaba junto a la caja registradora. La chica primero le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza a ambos, se detuvo a mirar las manos de James (incluso unas manos así eran anormales) que ya empezaban a descongelarse. Y después reaccionó diciéndole el precio. James sacó dinero muggle y los pagó. Y volvieron a salir corriendo del centro comercial.

O al menos lo hizo Sirius, porque James se quedó mirando el escaparate de una joyería. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que se olvidaba de su amigo volvió sobre sus pasos y lo encontró mirando con una expresión estúpida sobre la cara un anillo que estaba allí (y que además tenía un precio exorbitante). Sirius tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza a James y sacarlo de allí a rastras, porque era más que evidente que cierta pelirroja lo había dejado descerebrado para toda la vida y a él no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarlo.

—Cornamenta, vámonos —dijo en cuanto estuvo al lado de su amigo, que no despegaba la vista del escaparate. James no lo oyó—. ¡James Potter, hablo en serio, vámonos o no verás a Lily! —El nombre de su malhumorada novia hizo que James reaccionara.

—Lily… —dijo, con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Sirius rogó porque esa sonrisa jamás apareciera en sus labios, porque estaba seguro de que parecería demasiado estúpido—. Estaba pensando pedirle que se casara conmigo —dijo James como si estuviera preguntando la hora. Y volvió a concentrarse en el anillo. Sirius se dio un golpe en la cabeza y planteó pellizcarse para ver si despertaba, porque aquello le parecía una pesadilla.

Parpadeó una vez con sorpresa y se quedó mirando a su amigo sin saber que decirle. ¡Era obvio que o estaba de acuerdo en que James se casara! Apenas habían acabado de salir de Hogwarts, eran jóvenes y no era posible que James fuera a pedirle "eso" a Lily. En sus mejores fantasías James dejaba a la pelirroja y conseguía otra novia de mucho mejor carácter (fantasías que era obvio nunca se iban a cumplir).

—¡Cornamenta, no puedes pedirle que se case contigo! —exclamó Sirius, desesperado—. ¡Tienes dieciocho años y estás en a flor de la vida; acabamos de salir del colegio! —James no reaccionó, pero Sirius no desistió en su intento de hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡James, no puedes hacerlo! No puedes casarte con una pelirroja malhumorada permanentemente que ha tenido ganas de castrarme desde la primera vez que me vio… ¡Cornamenta, reacciona!

—No tengo suficiente dinero para ese anillo. Pero ese es el que le quiero dar —dijo James, sin apartar la mirada del anillo, como si estuviera ido.

—Perfecto —zanjó Sirius—. Vendremos otro día y te juro que compraras ese anillo para dárselo a la pelirroja y decirle que si quiere hacer hijos contigo. ¡Pero ahora vámonos, Cornamenta! Porque falta menos de media hora para el año nuevo y no estoy muy seguro que lo quieras pasar mirando ese anillo con la sonrisa más estúpida que te he visto esbozar en toda tu vida y no besando a Lily. —Eso, mencionarle a Lily siempre funcionaba. Aunque Sirius no podía entender como era que James estaba tan lobotomizado por la pelirroja sabía que si quería llamar su atención lo primero era mencionarle a Lily—. Así que… ¡vámonos!

Esta vez James si reaccionó. Ambos corrieron hasta la moto y volvieron a reanudar la marcha que había sido interrumpida gracias a los guantes de James.

—Cornamenta… Cornamenta… ¿cuál dijiste que era la dirección? —preguntó Sirius, recordando que jamás había preguntado la dirección de Lily. Únicamente tenía una idea de hacía donde debía dirigirse, pero James, que era tan maniático, conocía la dirección exacta de Lily desde que tenían trece años.

—Ehh… ¿yo dije alguna dirección? —preguntó James, contrariado.

—¡No, la verdad no la dijiste! —exclamó Sirius exasperado—. ¡Pero ahora dila o no sabré a dónde tengo que ir! —Como James pareciera idiota un segundo más lo dejaba abandonado a la mitad de la noche y se iba, se dijo Sirius. Sabía que era un juramento que no iba a cumplir, ¿cuántas veces no lo había formulado ya en lo que iba del noviazgo de los dos tortolitos?

—Claro, claro —y para alivio de Sirius, James dijo la dirección de la pelirroja.

—Faltan veinte minutos para año nuevo —comentó Sirius—. Supongo que llegaremos en menos de diez minutos a casa de tu adorada pelirroja y podrás darle un beso que dura las doce campanadas y toda esa cursilería. —Aceleró. Adoraba a esa moto; Remus solía decir que Sirius jamás se casaría con nadie porque adoraba a la moto más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y en cierto modo tenía razón—. Y tal vez yo conozca a una adorable prima pelirroja —murmuró para sí. La idea volvía a entusiasmarlo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca en lo que restó del viaje. James porque prefería pensar en Lily y en cómo le diría que se casarían cuando le diera ese anillo tan hermoso que había visto en aquel escaparate. Y Sirius no hablaba por regla general mientras conducía la moto. Las chicas que habían tenido el privilegio de subirse siempre se bajaban un poco más decepcionadas porque el _guapísimo_ chico que conducía aquella motocicleta no les dirigía la palabra en todo el viaje. No tardaron en llegar a casa de la pelirroja. Aquella vez la fiesta familiar sería en su casa.

James se baja corriendo de la moto en cuanto ésta toca tierra firme y se dirige corriendo hasta la verja. Salta la verja y se aproxima a la puerta. Sirius sólo lo sigue implorando por tercera vez en la noche por no enamorarse nunca. James toca la puerta insistentemente para hacerse oír por encima de la música que se oye. Es Lily la que abre puerta y antes incluso de saludar lo primero que hace James es darle un beso a la chica. Sirius carraspea en el momento y capta la atención de ambos; Lily le dirige una mirada asesina y James también lo hace.

—Hola, pelirroja —saluda Sirius. Si hay algo que pone de malhumor a la chica es que Sirius le diga pelirroja con ese tonito característico suyo—. Como estábamos tan aburridos mirando al techo —lo cuál era toda la verdad, no dejó de reconocer Sirius, buscar formas en el techo era buena manera de matar el aburrimiento— decidimos hacerte una visita. Ahora, antes de que James y tú se conviertan en siameses, ¿podemos pasar?

Lily miró ceñuda a Sirius otra vez pero lo dejó pasar no sin antes advertirle que no se le ocurriera llevarse a la cama a ninguna de sus primas sufriría las consecuencias. Aunque tampoco se podía decir que la pelirroja tuviera muchas primas. Tenía dos de trece y quince años respectivamente y Sirius se habría sentido como asalta cunas si hubiera intentado seducirlas. Pero cambio de opinión cuando vio a un belleza más o menos de su edad (después se enteró de que aquella belleza ya había cumplido diecinueve), pelirroja también y llamada Maybelline. Aunque en principio pensaba que pasar la noche del 31 de diciembre en casa de la pelirroja era lo peor que podía hacer pero después de intercambiar una conversación con Maybelline y algunos cuantos besos _muy_ apasionados se preguntó porque no le había propuesto a James que fueran a ver a Lily mucho antes.

—Has hecho que mi corazón lata a mil kilómetros por hora —comentó Sirius con un tono muy varonil, ese que dejaba locas a las chicas y sonrió. Maybelline, la prima de Lily sonrió tontamente y se pegó a él como lapa toda la noche.

La pelirroja le dirigió un par de miradas amenazantes, diciéndole claramente que no se le ocurriera llevarse a la chica a la cama. Así que Sirius se tuvo que conformar con los besos apasionados y el acohol. Mucho alcohol.

**oOo**

Resaca. De eso fue de lo primero que fue consiente en cuanto se despertó en el sofá de Lily Evans. Estaba seguro de que James había tenido un mucho mejor alojamiento, después de todo, la casa era de su novia. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y no había dormido casi nada. La última vez que había visto el reloj y aún era capaz de leer la hora eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba seguro de que n se había dormido hasta las cuatro y media por lo menos. Maybelline estaba al lado de él. Eran las nueve de la mañana… demasiado temprano; debía dormir más. Apenas estaba dispuesto a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando James lo sarandeo.

—Canuto —dijo su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius con la voz pastosa, como siempre ue despertaba con una resaca encima—. ¿Qué quieres?

—El anillo, Canuto, el anillo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius sin entender.

—¡El anillo que vimos ayer! —exclamó James—. Quiero pedirle a Lily que se case conmigo hoy —dijo, como si del tiempo hablara y Sirius, con todo y resaca encima comprendió.

—James, son las nueve de la mañana, me siento fatal y no me pienso parar —explicó, pero su amigo no se rendía tan fácilmente.

—Canuto… ¡tenemos que ir por el anillo!

—Déjame dormir —intentó zanjar Sirius la conversación. Dormir era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. No importaba que James estuviera zarandeándolo a su lado porque quería un anillo de compromiso con la pelirroja. Sirius Black quería dormir.

**27 de diciembre de 2010**

**Nea Poulain**


End file.
